


Висы о путешествии Флоки в Исландию

by sigurfox



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Iceland, Poetry, Skaldekvad, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: Давит вдавне горе,В дали манит море.





	Висы о путешествии Флоки в Исландию

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер вис – рунхент.
> 
> Честно говоря, новые серии Викингов я ещё не смотрел… Но про Флоки и Исландию давно хотелось написать (и про Исландию получилось больше, чем про Флоки…).

Надоели долы.

Злые земли голы. 

Дротов данов ладна

Давка безотрадна.

Горько горна тела

Яблоко болело.

Давит вдавне горе,

В дали манит море.

 

Слыша сердца ропот,

Ускоряет топот

Топора, опора

Делается споро

Викинга в потоках,

В бурных реках рока.

Бледен от недоли,

Рвётся дух на волю.

 

У груди подруги

Хрофта ждёт услуги

Волн змей быстрокрылый.

Присный опостылел

Мир, не мил привычный.

Сын Форньота кличет

Берега Мидгарда            

Бросить боя бардам.

 

Воды ходят дыбом

В луговине рыбы.

Вол солёной ряби

Хлёсткой Хэфринг хляби

Пашет к Нордри двергу.

Шаткими шла шнека

Гюмира горами,

Бурунов лбы ранит.

 

Славы молвь правдива:

Слажена на диво

Для льва древа лодья.

В гневные угодья

Эгира проливов

Плаватель сметливый  

Правит торопливо

Сквозь разливы злые.

 

Близкий край вселенной

Видел вран священный,

Указал путь к фьорду

Чрез державу Ньорда.

Валаскьяльв ли это?

На земле прогретой.

То ль перина длинна

Идавёлль долины?

 

На чужбине каждой

Было биться раже

С смертными мужами.

Жалили кинжалы

Жизни за добычу.

С йотунами нынче

В новый разудалый

Спор вступить пристало.

 

Глыбы льда во фьорде.

Твёрд характер гордой

Йорд. Сей край прекрасный

Льда страною назван

Должен быть по праву.

Турс суровый нравом,

Имира синь вскинув,

Брега кромку минул.

 

Вереска ворс шепчет

Голосом непевчим.

Парусов пёс вздорный

Забегал в просторы,

До земель охочий.

Тын торчит заточен,

Держат гор изломы

Белые шеломы.

 

Распустила власы

Великанша красна.

От ключей сторицей

Пар столбом струится.

Лавовое поле

Длится под луною.

Валуны скрывали  

Поселенья альвов.

 

Здесь ли Плут был скован?

Франангр вод говор

Лихозвонной пеной

Бьёт во скалы бренны.

Имира кость дышит.

Пламя с пеплом вышло,

Сыпет сизой сажа

Солью в стужу пляжа.

**Author's Note:**

> Дротов данов давка – битва  
> Горна тела яблоко – сердце  
> Горн тела – грудь  
> Опора викинга в потоках – драккар  
> Грудь подруги Хрофта – побережье  
> Подруга Хрофта – земля  
> Волн змей – драккар  
> Сын Форньота – ветер  
> Боя барды – воины  
> Луговина рыбы – море  
> Вол солёной ряби – драккар  
> Хэфринг хляби – глубины моря  
> Гюмира горы – волны  
> Лев древа – плотник  
> Угодья Эгира – море  
> Держава Ньорда – море  
> Имира синь – море  
> Парусов пёс – ветер  
> Гор белые шеломы – ледники  
> Имира кость – гора


End file.
